


I'm Here

by fruitygelpens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, he dies but he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitygelpens/pseuds/fruitygelpens
Summary: Keith has a nightmare about Lance dying.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a cope-fic? Is that a thing? Idk but I had this dream a couple of nights ago and I was kind of filled with dread for the rest of the day. So...this is a sort of fix-it fic for my shitty nightmares??? Idk what to call this it's very short just take it.

Keith lands his lion a bit too abruptly on the rocky terrain, but he doesn't care. Immediately, he springs out of the pilot's seat and slides out of Red's mouth. His feet barely touch the ground before he's running frantically again, kicking up dust with each step. Not more than fifty feet ahead of him, Lance's body lays motionless on the ground, the Blue Lion out of commission beside him.

 

As soon as he reaches him, Keith drops to his knees and holds Lances head in his hands. A large crack spider webs across his helmet, and his face is decorated with scratches that cut deep. Keith doesn't dare look any lower than his face, for he can already feel the warmness seeping out from Lance's side.

 

"Lance! _Lance_!"

 

Keith lightly shakes Lance's head and he stirs. His shoulders twitch and suddenly his blue eyes are looking at him, a duller hue than before. Lance makes this sickening sound when he coughs, and Keith catches the sight of blood collecting at his lip.

 

"Lance!" He cries again, his voice breaking.

 

The weaker man's arm reaches towards Keith's, smearing blood on his armor. His mouth quirks up in a smile and he's whispering. It's so quiet compared to the loudness in Keith's head that he almost doesn't catch it. "I love you."

 

The arm beside him falls all of the sudden, and Keith hears Lance take one last shuddering breath before he goes stiff in his arms. Keith goes still too, as he sees the color leave Lance's eyes, and the dam is broken. Tears that were threatening to escape before are now flooding down Keith's cheeks, yet he doesn't even feel them. Keith sobs as he presses his forehead against Lance's with enough force to create new cracks in his helmet. He stays there without the intention of ever leaving, shoulders trembling and tears flowing with lament.

 

\--

 

Keith opens his eyes to a dark room, and he sits up fast enough to give himself a head rush. He's cold, drenched in sweat, and shaking all over. He yanks the bed covers off of his body, feeling like he's suffocating under their weight. The image of Lance's lifeless body is burned into his vision and the tears are pricking at the corners of his eyes again. Keith's breath is coming out in heavy pants and he feels sick. 

 

Slowly, he curls in on himself and holds his own head. He curls his fingers in his dampened hair and pulls, the pain barely registering. He remembers holding Lance's head and his breaths begin coming out shallower and faster. His grip on his own hair tenses and his toes curl as the tears threaten to fall.

 

There's stirring beside him.

 

Keith whips his head around to watch the silhouette slowly sitting up in his bed. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Lance's voice comes out low and gravely from sleep. When Keith hears his voice, his chest is flooded with an overwhelming feeling of relief. His shoulders slump and his limbs feel like jelly all of the sudden. He lets out a shuddering breath.

 

Lance notices Keith's body language even in the dark and inches closer, his hands coming up to caress Keith's face. "What's wrong?" He asks again, softer. Keith sniffles and buries his head in the crook of Lance's neck. Lance carefully wraps his arms around Keith's waist. "Did you have a bad dream?" He whispers close to his ear.

 

Keith nods shakily and wraps his own arms around Lance, squeezing him tightly as though he might float away otherwise. He lets himself be dragged back to lay down on the bed, but he doesn't let go. He feels Lance's hand come up to card through his hair and his tense muscles seem to relax instantly under his touch. Keith lets his breathing even out as he sinks into Lance's embrace.

 

He doesn't know if Lance will ask him about the dream, or if Keith could even stomach saying it aloud. He just listens to Lance whispering words of comfort, lulling them both back to sleep. As Keith lets himself doze off, Lance's words stay with him.

 

"I'm here."


End file.
